The Shadow of Your Heart
by AAJ Edward
Summary: And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat. I tried to find the sound. But then, it stopped, and I was in the darkness. So darkness I became... You left me in the darkness. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. In the shadow of your heart... C/L


**This is pretty much a prologue/teaser for something I've been cooking up. The main influence for this is the song "Cosmic Love" by Florence + The Machine. I honestly don't know how often this will be updated, but it won't be abandoned.**

**For those that read my fic SFtM, it will be updated! I actually have time recently so I should be able to get to that! Look for it most likely Sunday night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song "Cosmic Love"**

**Warnings: This fic will contain graphic homosexual relationships, violence, depression, and poor treatment of people. All over, this is not going to be the most light hearted fic. If this bothers you or you feel there might be something that could potentially trigger or upset you, please don't read any further. Otherwise, I welcome you to read and review. I'm a little nervous on this one, truth be told, so feed back is really appreciated.**

* * *

A heartbeat...

Stars were falling from the sky, the heavens alight with bursts of light that streaked by like rain. Dazzling flashes as distant worlds lived their last seconds of life before darkness devoured them. The white sands reflected the night sky as brilliantly as the ocean's calm waters mirrored the frontiers beyond.

Blue eyes stared heavenward, eyes wide with a dawning sense of the coming tides.

**A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes**

The lights were fading, mako enhanced eyes gazing back at the oncoming darkness through blond bangs. His breathing was ragged, chest heaving with every shaky intake of air. In his gloved hand, his sword hilt was gripped tightly.

Pale lips quirked into a darkened smirk, silver dancing in the wind.

**I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind**

Reaching for the sky, a tanned hand grasped at the falling stardust.

**The stars, **

Grey eyes trained on the ghostly figure of the single being of the sky. Beyond there was nothing but black, the moon holding a last stand against the over whelming abyss.

**the moon, they have all been blown out**

The doors closing, a key locking finally behind it. Blue met blue. Grey observed, turning to go their own way.

**You left me in the dark**

A peaceful city. Grey casting from the sky to the rooftops before him, brown wisps of hair caressing tanned skin. A marred scar slashed between the grey irises, splitting the tanned face in half diagonally as the brow furrowed.

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

A pale hand outstretched towards the closed doors, fingers barely grazing the white aura around the locked exit. Behind a yellow pair of eyes opened.

**In the shadow of your heart**

The rhythmic pounding of a heart in his ears, blood rushing through his veins and causing the sound to echo in his head. Scarred skin creased as he grimaced.

**And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat**

Blue eyes snapped open, turning from the heavens and looked frantically around. The sound around him singing in pain, calling him, begging to be set free.

**I tried to find the sound**

Pale fingers curled, snapping away from the door and blue eyes turned to face the blackness behind him. Yellow eyes gazed back, the ebony dotted with sets, glowing as it hummed, beckoning him home.

He stepped towards it.

**But then, it stopped, and I was in the darkness,**

Blood dripped down his arm, slicking the hand holding the hilt of the sword and causing it to slip. He fell to his knees, doubling over as the pain tore through his back, pushing and pulling at his skin and bones.

With a rip of fabric and skin, blood splattering the floor around him, a single black feathered wing sliced free of his back, extending proudly outstretched above his prone figure.

**So darkness I became**

Screams tore through the peace of the night, the once resting city thrown into chaos. Black creatures shifted along the streets like shadows. Yellow eyes and long claws searched, following the sound of panicked hearts.

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

A tingling sensation. Blue eyes drifted from their search and down to tanned hands. A bright flash and a sudden weight. Fingers curled around the familiar feeling, caressing the weapon in fond familiarity. The silver key glinting in the falling skylights.

Mako eyes flashed in the mind.

**You left me in the dark**

Blood. There was so much blood. An emptiness aching in the chest. There was something missing.

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

Clawed black hands lurched towards their target, groping and grasping for the purest of lights. Silver glinted in the falling lights, a key being raised and brought down in a flash of white, marring it into something ugly.

**In the shadow of your heart**

Blue eyes reflected the falling sky, all around the shadows of perpetual night closing in. Like an avalanche of snow, the darkness moved, no longer creeping, but hurtling towards the single figure standing alone, a black wing curling to brace for impact.

I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map

The sound of a gunshot resonating off the emptiness of the dark. Grey eyes blinded with no light to provide sight. Slashing, a single spark of light sang to life, crying out for him.

**And knew that somehow I could find my way back**

Mako eyes snapped open.

A heart beat.

Tightening the grip on the sword, a spine straightened. The blade vibrating with the battle cry of the kill, heavy metal was lifted and swung, hitting the darkness full on.

**Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too**

A heart, glowing alone in the middle of the dark. Red and glowing, it danced with every beat of life it still held, though it appeared suspended in air.

**So I stayed in the darkness with you**

Stars were falling, distant worlds casting down their lights.

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

The sound of heavy doors slamming shut, silencing a cry for help.

**You left me in the dark**

Black feathers falling, floating to the ground and morphing into something dark and unnatural.

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

The lone heart, closer in the darkness, beating louder.

**In the shadow of your heart**

The night sky was black, the sun hidden behind clouds of shadow.

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

A pale hand reaching for a heart suspended in air, fingertips just barely out of reach. Blood dripping slowly down the wrist and arm.

**You left me in the dark**

Heavy footsteps, the sound of boots running along the corridors. Metal shone ominously as the sound of a chamber rotating echoed off the walls seconds before the click of a hammer being cocked back.

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

There were so many, claws, yellow eyes, teeth, all reaching, searching, capturing what they could in an animalistic fight for their prize. A single key stroke, knocking them back only for more to form.

**In the shadow of your heart**

The heart beat louder, pounding in their heads, calling them from far and wide, screaming for them to come find it. Set it free. Set. Him. Free!

Gun shots.

A door slamming open.

Ragged breathing.

The quirk of pale lips.

"..._You left me in the dark_..."


End file.
